tanawakfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonborn Clerics
In the long-forgotten mists of ages past, the gods populated the primordial world with the sentient races. Each of the gods had their favorite race, and guided their advancement through the bestowing of gifts and skills. The three Great Dragons contemplated the future of their own favorite: the dragonborn. Dragonborn, with their tough hides and breath weapons, were the most powerful of the races, but also the least prolific. '' ''Monyohe, the Dragon Lord of Life, believed the low birth rate would result in the dragonborn being overrun by the other races, just through sheer numbers. Aido, the Dragon Lord of Knowledge, believed the other races would view the dragonborn as threats, and team up to hunt the dragonborn to extinction. Buluku, the Dragon Lord of Justice, believed the other races would view the dragonborn as providers, and would steal from them. The three Great Dragons discussed and debated what to do about this. In the end, they decided to teach magic to the dragonborn. They were the first of the gods to do so for their respective charges, hence the dragonborn are the greatest wizards and sorcerers in all of Tanawak. The Great Dragons have since retreated from the world, but the dragonborn still revere them for all they have done for their people. It can be debated whether dragonborn are the greatest magic users of the world or not, but to this day, dragonborn clerics have a sorcerous bent. Dragonborn clerics dedicate their lives to one of the three Great Dragons: Monyohe, Dragon Lord of Life; Aido, Dragon Lord of Knowledge; or Buluku, Dragon Lord of Justice, and gain magical abilities commensurate with their deity. Many dragonborn have abandoned the worship of these dragon lords. They believe the dragon lords' retreat from the world was actually an abandonment, and that neglect led to the eruption of the Scarlands Caldera and the near extermination of their race. Therefore, dragonborn may not look too kindly on their own dragonborn clerics. a practical matter, consider the three dragons to be the domain choices for dragonborn clerics. Level advancement for dragonborn clerics is the same as for any other cleric per the PHB - Aruru Monyohe Monyohe is the Dragon Lord of Life. Legend has it that it was Monyohe who first breathed life into the dragonborn species. Monyohe is the protector of the dragonborn, and first taught them how to craft and defend their lairs. Clerics of Monyohe consider themselves to be protectors of the dragonborn, which can be expanded to include any ecosystem, geographical feature, trade route, or even good neighbors, as long as the dragonborn rely on them. Clerics of Monyohe are also strong warriors, in the old days they'd often lead soldiers into battle. Monyohe is the least xenophobic of the dragon lords. As a cleric of Monyohe, you have the following abilities: Monyohe domain spells: * 1st: mage armor, shield, '' * 3rd: ''enhance ability, levitate '' * 5th: ''haste, protection from energy * 7th: banishment, stoneskin * 9th: hallow, planar binding Bonus Cantrip: at 1st level, you gain the blade ward '' cantrip in addition to any cantrips you've already selected. Eyes of Monyohe: also at 1st level, you can draw upon the protective power of Monyohe. When a creature you can see within 30' of you makes a spell attack against you, you can use your reaction to spot the attack coming, and impose disadvantage on the spell attack roll. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Breath of Monyohe: starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to breath a cloud of harmless smoke or mist (depending on your damage type) on a creature. That creature will gain resistance to either nonmagical weapon damage, or to fire, cold, thunder, lightning, or acid damage, your choice, for 1 minute. Channel Divinity: Roar of Monyohe: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to roar at a creature under the effect of a spell or ability, including combat effects such as grappled, but not including effects caused by poison. The creature can make a new save vs. that effect immediately. If the creature is under multiple effects, each save is made individually. Divine Strike: starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with your personal energy. Once on each of your turns, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause an additional 1d8 damage of the same type as your breath weapon. This damage increased to 2d8 at level 14. Monyohe's Will: starting at 17th level, you gain resistance to necrotic, psychic, and radiant damage. Aido Aido is the Dragon Lord of Knowledge. Legend has it that it was Aido who first breathed intelligence into the dragonborn species. Aido is the giver of knowledge, and first taught the dragonborn language, the use of tools, and cunning tactics. Clerics of Aido consider themselves to be educators of the dragonborn, and were often called upon to lead councils of war or lead in trade negotiations. Aido is very xenophobic, and considers dragonborn to be the superior species. Some of the more militant clerics of Aido believe dragonborn are the only species worthy to rule over the others. As a cleric of Aido, you have the following abilities: Aido domain spells: * 1st: ''color spray, comprehend languages * 3rd: detect thoughts, mirror image * 5th: clairvoyance, major image '' * 7th: ''locate creature, seeming * 9th: contact other plane, dream Bonus cantrip: at 1st level, you gain the minor illusion ''cantrip in addition to any cantrips you've already selected. Eyes of Aido: also at 1st level, you can draw upon the secretive nature of Aido. If any creature casts a spell or uses an ability to read your mind (''detect thoughts, scrying) ''or locate you (''locate creature), ''you spot the attempt and can use your reaction to block it, making your save vs the effect at advantage. If the spell or ability does not allow a save, you gain a non-advantage save vs. the effect. This ability only works if it targets you specifically, or if it targets dragonborn generically. If it's a generic spell, like ''detect invisibility ''(which will detect any invisible creature of any type), use of this ability does not help. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Breath of Aido: starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to breath a cloud of harmless smoke or mist (depending on your damage type) on a creature. That creature will have advantage on saves vs spells or abilities that target Wisdom, Intelligence, or Charisma. Channel Divinity: Roar of Aido: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to roar. This effect dispels any illusions within a 30' radius of your position. If an illusion in the area is permanent, it will momentarily waver and become obvious to you before reforming. Divine Strike: starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with your personal energy. Once on each of your turns, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause an additional 1d8 damage of the same type as your breath weapon. This damage increased to 2d8 at level 14. Aido's Will: starting at 17th level, any spell you cast that targets Wisdom, Intelligence, or Charisma are saved at disadvantage by the target creature. This requires your intense focus, which means you cannot move the turn that you use the ability. You don't have to use this ability, meaning saves will be normal if you choose to move. Buluku Buluku is the Dragon Lord of Justice. Legend has it that it was Aido who first gave the dragonborn their souls. Buluku is the granter of justice, and first organized the dragonborn civilization, brought forth the first code of law, and taught them economics and trade. Clerics of Buluku consider themselves to be the balancing force of the dragonborn, and were often called upon to lead tribunals and resolve disputes. Buluku is mildly xenophobic, believing the dragonborn are justifiably superior to other races due to their age and culture. Clerics of Buluku are haughty and pretentious, and can be quite militant in the pursuit of justice. As a cleric of Buluku, you have the following abilities: Buluku domain spells: * 1st: ''charm person, sleep, '' * 3rd: ''crown of madness, hold person * 5th: fear, slow * 7th: confusion, dominate beast * 9th: dominate person, geas Bonus cantrip: at 1st level, you gain the ''message ''cantrip in addition to any cantrips you've already selected. Eyes of Buluku: also at 1st level, you can draw upon the willpower of Buluku. If any creature casts a charm spell or uses a charm-like effect on you, you can use your reaction. Your third eyelid closes momentarily, granting you advantage on the saving throw versus the effect. If the effect does not allow a save, you gain a non-advantage saving throw instead. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Breath of Buluku: starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to breath a cloud of harmless smoke or mist (depending on your damage type) on a charmed creature. That creature can immediately make a new save vs the effect. Channel Divinity: Roar of Buluku: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to roar. Up to six creatures of your choosing within a 30' radius must make a Wisdom save vs. your DC, or be disoriented. Any attack a disoriented creature makes on their next turn will be at disadvantage. The creatures will know they are disoriented and can decide to use their action another way. Divine Strike: starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with your personal energy. Once on each of your turns, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause an additional 1d8 damage of the same type as your breath weapon. This damage increased to 2d8 at level 14. Buluku's Will: starting at 17th level, you can create an aura of silence in a 30' radius. You are unaffected, but anyone else must make a Charisma save vs your DC in order to speak. This includes casting spells with verbal components. This requires concentration, and drops when you lose concentration or until 1 minute passes, whichever happens first. The effect does move with you. Return to Clerics